


Misdirection

by MCM



Series: The Next Herald Mage [6]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mushrooms that were only poisonous to empaths always made me suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

:Perhaps Ancar is a maiden's dream. Perhaps he is kind to animals and children, enjoys horse-riding and composing love songs for the gittern, and has somehow developed a philosophical affinity for the principles of limited monarchy. Perhaps he and Elspeth will find themselves lifebonded the moment they gaze into each other's eyes, and Companions will vie for the right to choose him. :

:Yes: Tantris thought back, :And perhaps during their honeymoon, while Elspeth is composing odes to Ancar's chest hair, Talia will meet her father on that log bridge they have over the ravine just outside Sensholding, and they will reconcile and neither of them will fall off the bridge and die. This is what we all must hope for. I'm sure this is why Orthallen was so enthusiastic about this trip.:

Rolan snorted. :Orthallen is planning an orgy of legislation to be introduced in Council. Guard companies under his personal control in Gyrefalcon's Marches, road construction projects to be led by all his cronies, longer internships for Heralds with a required solo tour in a border district, and speech after speech about how the business of government cannot be delayed just because the Queens' Own is not present to allow the Queen a veto. : He paused, shielding another wave of uncontrolled emotion, the after effect of the morning's encounter with mushroom porridge. :Brother, we must talk of contingencies.:

:Is that why the Queen's Own is presently indisposed? So we could have another talk about contingencies? Is she that close to noticing her MindSpeech?:

Rolan ignored the question. She must be close indeed. Walking the boy through the woods to find the goats foot in the dark had been an exhausting process, Tantris knew. Rolan was inclined to fret over his Chosen, and more so over the last few months of feuding between her and Dirk. Rolan had tried so hard to bring Talia to her lifebonded and his failure left both him and Talia off-kilter. Tantris hoped the herd could help Ahrodie protect Dirk from himself, or comfort her if they lost him along with Talia. 

:We will do everything we can to Shield Kris, but we cannot hide his Gift. At best, he looks a weaker Mage. If there were a Vale in Hardorn, I would find a way to bring him there and take Talia to the capital alone. But the nearest is in Rethwellan. You must take him there, after.:

:You will not Choose him even then? Or will you fall with Talia?:

Rolan's pain was obvious, even with his emotions rolling into the waves exuding from Talia. 

:We are not Heralds, Brother, to be tossed by the whims of the Star-Eyed, and leave the world when our pain is too great. Taver is not ready to return, and even now, it is not Kyrith's time. I will Choose Kris the moment there is need, but if I can I will heal my heart a little, first.:

With Yfandes, in Sorrows, Tantris knew, and then with the MindHealers among the Herd. And with Jisa, in the Havens. 

:But Tran, I do not know what lies ahead.:  
:You astound me. I thought we weren't being tossed by the whims of the Star-Eyed. Is our information incomplete?:  
:We are walking over the abyss. I do not know which of us may fall, or if death is the worst that may befall us.:  
Rolan's eyes were rolling, his flank was drenched with sweat. Tantris nipped his shoulder. 

:I was warned long ago.: He said. :I will not let Kris be captured.:


End file.
